Last Call
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: The CID team and Team Bravo goes out on a mission that goes FUBAR in more ways than one.


_**Author's Note:**__ I took some liberties here (especially with Aiden's character), but tried to stay as close as I could to what actually happens with the Army and their situation during that time period in Afghan. Any mistakes and liberties are purely my issue. I have never been in the military, but I do have some experience as a sort of dependent and I did check some of this with my family members who are former military--I did still take some liberties--like I doubt someone like Aiden (a civilian) would actually be in the position she is in. Any mistakes, etc, are purely mine. As are any issues with the way firearms and RPGs work. I tried to piece together what happened from what little we've gotten from Colby on the show. I hope I did him justice. Oh, and I purposely left where they are headed blank because it wouldn't be unusual for that to be blacked out._

_**Warnings:**__ Colby whumping, Character death, swearing (hey, Aiden's present--was there any doubt?), gratuitous use of firearms and explosions._

* * *

Colby Granger set a cup of coffee down next to Aiden's elbow and touched her shoulder to draw her attention to it. Aiden smiled in gratitude and took a sip. "Have you been here all night?" he asked as he hauled a chair over and sat down beside her.

"No, only an hour or two," Aiden responded as she sipped more of the coffee. "I figured out what the key was for this code and I wanted to get it translated while I could. Almost done."

Dwayne Carter, another member of the team, dropped into his seat at a near-by desk. "Heads up. Incoming."

The two turned as Major Bartowski walked the room, followed by Delko, the last member of their team. "Gear up," Bartowski ordered. "We're heading out into the field. Bancroft, you're going, too."

All of them scrambled for their field gear. Aiden had her own, just like the rest of the team, although she rarely joined them in the field. Hers was easy to distinguish from theirs since she was so much smaller than the guys. Colby tossed her vest at her as he retrieved his own and she slid it over her head. Carter reached out to help her settle it, but Aiden pulled away. "Touch me and you'll be singing soprano again," she threatened.

Colby swallowed a laugh and stepped forward, silently offering his assistance. He would back off if she didn't want it, but knew it was easier when you were unfamiliar with the gear to have help. Carter had helped Aiden gear up one time, copping a feel which had resulted in Aiden's knee meeting his crotch. "You really wanted to test her?" Colby questioned.

Carter shrugged, a motion that also settled his own vest. "It was worth a shot." He turned to their CO. "Where're we headed, sir?"

"Out to --------. We'll be traveling and working with Team Bravo today. Bancroft, Carter, you'll be riding in the second Humvee. Granger, Delko, you'll be in the first Humvee with me. Let's move," Bartowski replied.

The men grabbed M4s, checking to be sure they were locked and loaded, then slipped Beretta M9s into thigh holsters. Aiden pulled her own gun and spare clips from her desk and strapping it on. Colby nodded in approval when he saw her arming herself. "Take a couple of extra clips," he suggested.

Aiden nodded and picked up three more clips, smacking them on the desk before sliding them into place on her vest. "It's just disturbing that you know to do that," Carter commented.

"Why is it disturbing?" Aiden responded. "I've been working with the military on and off for a few years. It _is_ something you learn when you've spent time around soldiers." She shoved a notebook and a small recorder into other pockets on her vest, then nodded at the CO. "I'm ready."

"Let's go, boys and girl," Bartowski commanded.

Team Bravo was already waiting for them at the Humvees when they arrived outside. They came to attention as the CID team exited the building. Colby's green eyes flicked over the team, assessing them instantly. Bravo was a slightly larger team than theirs, consisting of ten men. The doors to the Humvee were open, waiting for the team. "We're ready, sir," the lieutenant said.

"Good," Bartowski replied. "Fall in."

Colby boosted Aiden up into the Humvee, then turned to Carter before the other man climbed in after her. "Keep your hands off her," Colby cautioned. "She won't have an issue with dropping you in vehicle."

Carter glared at his friend. "I'm persistent, not a glutton. Besides, I don't want witnesses to her taking me down."

Colby grinned. "There is that." He stuck his head into the Humvee and looked at Aiden. "Anything you need?"

Aiden had settled into the corner, pulling the notebook out of her pocket and was working on a translation. "I'm fine, Colby. Go on. Carter won't be an issue."

Half of Bravo piled into the Humvee, moving Aiden over until she sat in the middle of the front seat. Carter, to his dismay, ended up in the backseat. Colby's grin widened as he realized that Bravo had carefully maneuvered the two CID members. Apparently news of Carter's pursuing Aiden had spread and Bravo was determined to protect the linguist. Colby swung into his own place beside Delko and settled into his seat. "Doc okay?" Delko asked.

"Yeah," Colby replied, grabbing the window frame to brace himself as they started moving. "Bravo's watching her."

Delko nodded. "Good." He leaned around Colby to look out the window for a moment, then sat back and pulled his helmet down. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Colby's green eyes searched the horizon, the ground, the sky; never resting for an instant. He couldn't relax when they were moving through the city. There was no telling what direction the danger would come from. He had been trained, they all had, but he didn't use the training much in the office. He had seen action when they had left the confines of the office, but Aiden hadn't been with them. Her presence brought an extra element of adrenaline spiking through his body. In addition, they were rolling with just the two Humvees today and no Marine fire teams for added support.

They had passed out of the city now; if he leaned his head out the window and craned his neck, he could see the second Humvee behind the one he rode in. They bumped along the countryside; the vehicles were designed for rough terrain, but not for comfort. Colby gripped the side of the truck to keep from bouncing out of his seat. He wanted to relax, wanted to doze off like Delko had, but noticed the men of Bravo were scanning much like he was.

Even with all their vigilance, no one saw the attack before it began. The first RPG hit between the two vehicles and the reaction of the drivers was immediate. The driver of the first Humvee hit the gas, accelerating quickly; while the second driver threw the other one into reverse. Colby could hear yelling from around him as the soldiers tried to figure out what direction the artillery had come from. Suddenly a clear voice cut through the babble, "In-coming! Bail! Bail!"

Colby reached for the door handle, but was unable to open it before his world became a wall of fire and flame. Although he had been leaning against the door, he couldn't find it now. He groped for the handle, but screamed as hot metal embedded itself in his arm. Inhuman shrieks, crackling pops, and a sickly scent permeated the air around him. Sharp reports began to spark and through his confusion, he realized that the clips the others had been wearing were being exploded by the fire. He struggled out of his webbing, frantic to get it off him before the bullets he carried ignited on his body. Once free, he tossed it in the direction he thought the open window was.

Aiden had screamed in horror as the RPG slammed into the lead Humvee. Behind her, Carter had started swearing the instant he had seen where it was headed. The driver of their truck slammed it to a halt as the first one was hit and the entire crew piled out, scrambling for cover. "Lay down fire," someone yelled. "Get on the radio and get us some support!"

The men of Bravo were well-ordered. They had identified the direction of the attack and were firing towards it. The few men that had managed to bail out of the first Humvee had scrambled to orient themselves and joined the fight. Aiden had pulled her own Beretta M9 and was firing in the same direction, although it didn't have the range the larger guns did. Carter shouted above the clatter of the guns, "We need to get them out! They're burning alive!"

"Negative, Sergeant," the lieutenant yelled back. "I'm not risking another man!"

Carter exchanged glances with Aiden, both of them pausing in their firing. "Granger was by the door," he pointed out. "I think I can get him."

"It wasn't really an order," Aiden considered. She wiggled her fingers at his M4. "Gimme. And go do what you can."

Carter frowned. "You sure you can handle this?"

"I can _handle_ anything you can, big boy," Aiden responded. She pulled the gun from his lax fingers and shoved his shoulder. "Go. Before it's too late."

A quick check showed the remaining men of Bravo were still laying down fire in the direction of the attack. Intermittent shots were being returned, leading Aiden to believe the attacking group wasn't that big or well-armed.

Carter kept low to the ground as he ran for the Humvee, ignoring the yells and swearing from the commander of Bravo. As he got near the shell, the immense heat almost physically pushed him back. He preserved until he was close to the truck. He couldn't make out where anyone was now with the smoke billowing everywhere, but he remembered Colby sitting by door. He had seen Colby's arm out the window just a few moments before the RPG hit. Carter had nothing to protect his hands except his regular gloves so he just wrenched the door open, swearing as the heated metal immediately burned through his too thin gloves. He grabbed the first thing he spied through the opening and pulled, only realizing as he choked on the smoke that he had grabbed a flak vest.

He dumped the body on the ground, not even checking to see if he was breathing, and reached back into the inferno. Another body joined the first and then more hands were beside his, but pulling him out; not helping him. The Bravo commander go up into Carter's face and yelled above the roar of the fire, "No one else could have survived that! We've got to _move_! Air support is coming!"

Carter turned to see that he had pulled Colby and a member of Bravo from the wreckage. Aiden was bent over Colby, rescue breathing while the Bravo medic worked on him. In between breaths, she was swearing at the unconscious man, "Goddess damn it, Colby, don't you dare die on us!" She continued to berate him in a variety of languages as she breathed for him, then suddenly stopped. "He's breathing on his own!" she yelled to the medic.

The medic checked for himself, then shouted, "LT, we can move!"

The lieutenant nodded and pointed. "Head that way. Air support is coming in to take out the insurgents and cover for the Black Hawk. We're getting a lift back to base."

Carter helped transfer Colby from the ground to a collapsible stretcher, then helped with the man from Bravo. He hurriedly scrambled over when they were done to grab one end of Colby's stretcher. He was quickly moved out of the way when the medic saw the state of his hands. Aiden glared when she realized she wouldn't be allowed to take an end, but quickly understood that she would only slow them down. The group took off in the direction the lieutenant had indicated as soon as everyone was situated.

As soon as it was safe, the Black Hawk came in for a landing and the survivors piled in, securing the two men on the stretchers before themselves. All together ten men and Aiden had survived the attack, although not in one piece and the CID team had been decimated. Bartowski and Delko hadn't survived the first RPG and Carter wasn't sure Colby would overcome his injuries. Carter's own hands were burned so badly he couldn't grasp anything and one of the Bravo men had buckled him in when he couldn't handle the straps. So far none of the medics had seen to him, but that's because they were concentrating on Colby and the other man. His eyes flicked to his friend; a breathing mask had been put on Colby as soon as they got on board and the Black Hawk medic quickly check him before moving on to the more seriously injured Bravo man. Aiden had somehow wedged herself in next to Colby and was holding his less injured hand tightly. Every time someone tried to shift her; she would glare and let loose a string of incentives that backed the man off and made him work around her.

The chopper lifted off as soon as everyone was on board and headed back towards Kandahar. Behind them, Carter could see the shells of their Humvees and smaller trucks bearing Marine fireteams racing towards the burning hulks to see if the bodies could be recovered.

* * *

Aiden sat at her desk in the office, trying to ignore the silence. Someone had already been in to box up Bartowski and Delko's personal effects and the files had been redistributed. In the Army things tended to move slowly, but the CID had to keep working so another team would be in tomorrow to take over. And she would be assigned to them. Aiden ran her fingers over the hilt of the k-bar that Colby had given her the second week she worked with the group, then pulled the knife from the sheath and examined the blade. She would need to sharpen it soon. She had been in to visit Colby and Carter in the hospital, assuring herself that they would survive. She just wasn't sure what would happen to them now or even to her.

She jumped when her computer beeped and she realized it was an incoming video call. Stabbing the knife into the top of the desk, she hit the answer button. "Director Anders," she said with surprise. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon."

The gray-haired man steepled his fingers in front of him and peered over the rims of his glasses at Aiden. "Doctor Bancroft," he started, then blinked. "Is that a knife?" he asked incredulously.

Aiden quickly knocked the k-bar over so it wasn't visible in the video camera and smiled innocently. "No, sir," she answered. "You must have been seeing things. What can I do for you?"

"I'm pulling you out of Afghanistan," he informed her. "Your escort is on his way; a Lieutenant Sean Bancroft." He frowned as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. "He volunteered for the mission. Is he any relation?"

Aiden sighed. "Yes, he's my older brother. I would imagine that he just wants to make sure I'm in one piece. Why are you removing me?"

"The situation is obviously more unstable than we thought when we sent you in there. You and Lieutenant Bancroft will be flying to Fort Justice and then on to Landstuhl in Germany. I'll have further orders for you there, but I would imagine you can return to Egypt and the dig you left to take your current job if you desire."

Aiden made a face. "And if I refuse?"

"Refuse to leave or refuse to go back to Egypt?" he replied.

"Either or."

"If you don't leave Afghanistan, Lieutenant Bancroft has permission to use force. Where you go once you are out of danger is negotiable, but a return to your current posting isn't an option."

Aiden nodded, understanding that this had not gone the way any of them had wanted. "When is Sean getting here?" she asked instead of arguing since she knew she would loose.

"You have two days," he replied. "And, Doctor? You had better be ready to go."

* * *

Sean hefted his sister's duffel as she took one last look around the room that had been hers for the previous five months. "Ya got everything?" he asked.

Aiden nodded, stuffing one last book in her back pack. "That's the last of it. I want to stop by the hospital and say good-bye to Colby."

"G.I. Joe?" Sean glanced at his watch. "Yeah, we've got time for that."

Aiden socked him on the arm. "Watch it or I'll tell them all you're a zoomie," she warned.

They both flashed ID when they entered the hospital and then Sean followed as Aiden walked confidently through the hallways to the recovery ward. He was surprised that no one gave her a second glance, even though she was in civilian clothes. He was wearing BDUs, although the Air Force blue instead of the Army cammies. Aiden waved to the soldiers on the floor when they reached the ward she wanted and then knocked lightly on the door frame to the third room. She poked her head in when no one answered. "Hey, Cole," she greeted the occupant.

Colby struggled into a better sitting position and pasted a smile on his face when he saw Aiden. "Hey," he greeted her. "Who's your friend?"

"Okay if we come in?" she asked.

He nodded, wincing when the motion pulled his healing skin. He frowned when he saw the bags they were both carrying. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Colby Granger, meet Sean Bancroft," Aiden introduced the two. "Sean's my brother. He came to fetch me for my boss." She made a face.

Colby caught sight of the insignia on Sean's shoulder and started to salute, but the officer waved it off. "Don't worry about it, man. Addy, I'm gonna wait outside. You've only got a few minutes though."

Colby turned his attention to Aiden as soon as the dark haired man left the room. "What'dya mean he came to 'fetch' you?" he demanded.

Aiden dragged a chair over and sat down next to the bed. "I've been recalled. The director decided it was too dangerous for me here." She glanced towards the door. Sean had set himself up outside the room, leaning against the wall so he could see into the room, but probably couldn't hear them. "Have they told you what's going to happen to you yet?"

He sighed. "I'm going home. Or I will be. The burns are pretty bad and they don't have the ability to handle them here. So I'll be shipped stateside in a few days."

She smiled. "That's good. I don't know where I'll be going next, but I don't think I'll be going home."

Colby hit his leg angrily. "I don't want to go home. I should be staying here with Carter and rebuilding the team. This is what I was trained for; what I signed up for."

"Hey. Hey. Going home doesn't mean you'll be discharged. Maybe you'll be back in a few months." Aiden glanced out the door and saw Sean impatiently tapping his watch. "Look, I need to go, but here." She scribbled her email on a piece of paper and tucked it into his less injured hand. "Let me know where you end up and what you're doing."

Colby nodded. "I will."

Aiden stood up to leave, bending down to kiss him on the cheek. "I have a feeling this isn't the last time we'll work together."

Colby glanced down at the paper in his hand as she walked out of the room, turing back to wave to him. "I think you're right," he replied even though she couldn't hear him as he tucked the paper into his wallet. He had a lot of decisions to make in the coming days, but he would be sure to email the linguist when he finally settled for more than a day.

* * *

_So this didn't exactly end the way I intended, but I hope y'all liked it. And for those of you wondering...Fort Justice is in Iraq...not sure if a civilian would go there any more than Afghan, but I wanted it to get a mention. And my aunt works for the DoD in Germany which is why Aiden is headed there._


End file.
